The present invention relates to a water tank for a flushing system and relates more particularly to a water tank which can be alternately controlled to discharge a different volume of water.
In most industrialized, as well as developing countries, water pollution has become one of the problems which deteriorates the quality of living conditions. Because of water pollution, hygienic water sources become difficult to obtain. Therefore, the government in every country commonly requests people to consume water economically.